


Autumn to Spring

by perkyplum



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Outer Space, Oviposition, Tentacle Rape, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 15:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21164207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perkyplum/pseuds/perkyplum
Summary: Kelari was more familiar with other planets than most shoals, but there was still room for cultural misunderstandings.





	Autumn to Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/gifts).

Kelari fidgeted on his chair. It was getting harder to maintain his bipedal shape this close to the autumn equinox. He should have been on a shuttle home to spend a pleasant week with his shoal. He should be gorging himself on fat zaj and laying eggs in the vris who had come to offer themselves for their villages' protection.

But Kelari was not on a shuttle home. He was stuck on some zaj-forsaken core planet as he finished the preliminary holowork that would establish Ayis as a class three planet and give them the legal right to do anything to anyone who came without the express permission of the ruling shoal. (Not that they didn't do that already. Ayis was an unforgiving planet and tourists and explorers went missing all the time. They didn't even have a proper spaceport according to the core worlds, so how could they possibly manage keep track of everyone?)

For just the preliminaries, the holowork was taking _forever_. He had another five meetings over the next two days to finish getting all the administrative signatures he needed, and given how antsy he was already, it was going to be torture to keep his shape in the pleasant, unassuming human-like form he had adopted to blend in better with the core-worlders.

He still smiled pleasantly at the desk clerk when they handed him back his completed holowork a full two hours after the time it should have been finished. He was _this close_ to completing his task and he had no desire to go back to Ayis empty handed. Nor did he desire to have to go through this _again_.

Meetings done for the day, Kelari blearily made his way back to the inn he had set himself up in, an awkward hitch to his walk when his feet kept trying to turn back into his more familiar tentacles. It took all of his concentration to keep from shifting that he didn't realize that the door to his room was already unlocked. He had enough presence of mind to slam the door behind him before he let himself go with a sigh, his pants and shoes shredding as his lower body quaked and divided into a writhing mass of tentacles.

"What the fuck-"

Kelari looked up. By the faint smell, there was a human man kneeling at the bed, and the contents of Kelari's travelsack were spread over the covers. What was a human doing in his room? He had paid up front for his stay and that money wouldn't expire for another week.

"What are you?" the human demanded. He was clutching a necklace of zaj teeth that Kelari's shoal had given him before he left.

"Kelari," he responded as he moved forward. There was something familiar about his scent; it reminded him a bit of the nervous vri who had approached his shoal last year for protection. She had been rebuffed by the shoal that was closest to her village, but she knew that without protection during the winter storms her village would be doomed, and she went searching further abroad. Her village had been further from their territory than Kelari had personally wanted, but Juna had taken a liking to her.

"Stay back!" the human shouted. The necklace fell to the ground as he scrambled back on his knees. There was a particular warble in his voice that almost felt like home.

"You're very rude for someone trying to ask me for protection," Kelari said as the reason for the man being in his room finally became clear to him. It was an unexpected relief. Kelari definitely did not want to have to protect this man's village, given that it was probably on _this_ planet, but having a host for his eggs would make the rest of Kelari's week infinitely easier. He would take the deal.

"Protect-"

"Yes, yes, your village and everyone within it," Kelari flapped a hand absently.

"I don't have a village-" the man blurted as his face turned pale.

Kelari perked up. This exchange was looking better and better. "So, just protection for yourself, then?" He could take the man home with him if he didn't have any physical ties that Kelari needed to guard.

"Yes, there's just me," the man said hurriedly as his eyes flicked to the window and back.

Kelari trilled from the back of his throat. "Perfect. Take off your clothes if you don't want me to ruin them."

The human's face twisted. "What? No!"

"That's fine then," Kelari said as he stripped out of his shirt. He had ruined enough of his own clothes already. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Palo-" The human cut himself off then said again, more firmly, "My name's Palo."

"I promise to keep you safe until the spring equinox, Palo," Kelari said formally, and then he used his tentacles to tear Palo's clothes from his body.

Palo flinched as the shredded fabric fell to the floor, and Kelari stopped trying to hold any part of his bipedal form. Apparently the change was alarming, as Palo screamed much too close to his statocyst. That wouldn't do at all.

Kelari slid one of his tentacles around to curl around Palo's head, to protect him from throwing his head back, even as he fed the tip of it into his mouth. It wasn't a problem that Palo didn't have enough control to keep from biting; he had picked this tentacle on purpose because the skin was so tough.

"Shh, it's all right," Kelari soothed as his tentacles petted Palo's arms and legs. He didn't have as much patience as he would've had were his shoal here, but he wasn't _trying_ to frighten the man.

One of Palo's legs jerked in a way that could have hurt if Kelari hadn't been paying attention. He wound a tentacle around each of Palo's limbs and stretched him out on the floor. This would have been so much easier if Kelari had been in the water, but the bathtub attached to his room wasn't even big enough for _him_, let alone an additional body.

Palo's chest heaved as he tried once again to move but he had no leverage. Kelari trilled softly, trying once again to soothe him, but the sound only made his heart beat faster. It was probably for the best that Kelari finished as quickly as possible.

He used his tentacles to spread Palo's legs, probing for a slick entrance in which to deposit his eggs. But Palo didn't seem to have one.

Kelari irritably grumbled to himself that humans had to be so different from vris. Palo shared a cock that was somewhat similar to a male vri, but the only hole Kelari could find was dry and unyielding.

But they had made a deal, and Kelari wasn't going to let Palo renege on his part of the bargain. Using another tentacle, Kelari reached out towards the bed where his belongings were still spread on the covers and picked up the bottle of zaj oil he had been using to keep his skin from cracking.

He uncorked the bottle over Palo's hole and used the slenderest of his tentacles to squirm his way inside and work on relaxing the man so that his eggs would fit. Palo jerked again with a whimper and a few tears leaked from his eyes.

"You're so tight," Kelari chided as he worked his tentacles some more and watched as Palo's cock started to rise from the wiry thatch of hair at his groin. "This would be over much faster if you would just relax, you know."

As if wanting to be contrary, Palo clenched his hole around Kelari's tentacle even tighter.

"As you like," Kelari sighed and went back to working Palo's hole open. He added a second tentacle with a bit of impatience and curled it within to convince Palo's body to open up for him.

This time when Palo jerked, his cock jerked as well, and the moan that vibrated against Kelari's tentacle sounded of pleasure.

"That's much better," Kelari encouraged as he curled his tentacles within Palo in excitement. It took no time at all for him to be able to squeeze in a third, and soon after Palo's muscles finally seemed to give way to Kelari's probing. It was probably a little premature to slide his ovipositor inside, given how tight the fit was, but Kelari was tired of waiting.

Palo jerked again and his hands fisted uselessly as his arms were still trapped by Kelari's tentacles. His eyes glazed over as Kelari shoved that last little bit in. His ovipositor finally reached high enough within Palo's body that he wasn't concerned about his eggs falling out. The nervous tension that had suffused Kelari all day finally broke as he started pushing his eggs into the warm body beneath him. Palo's stomach slowly started to plump out as his eggs settled against each other.

More tears fell from Palo's eyes and Kelari gently wiped them away. For a human, he was doing such a good job. Certainly better than some of the vris that had asked for protection from his father's shoal. Kelari would probably have to tie him to the bedframe to keep him from hurting himself while he went to his last few meetings, but they _might_ be able to make it back to Ayis before the week was over and introduce him to his shoal. Juna favored female vris, but Cornali liked male vris, and Sela was adventurous enough to try anything.

Something heavy thumped against some of his back tentacles, and Kelari turned his attention behind him to see another human male holding a lamp.

"Oh?" Kelari hummed. He tried to push back the general lassitude that came with egg laying. He curled some of his free tentacles around this new human's body and pulled the lamp away to keep it from breaking. "Did you come to ask me for protection too?"

The same nervous tension that had filled Palo's appeared on his face, but Kelari knew what to do with nervous humans. Besides, he was pretty sure that all of his eggs wouldn't fit in Palo.


End file.
